


no judgement

by jenlvbug



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged Up NCT Dream, Awkward Romance, Best Friends, Boyfriends, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Vacation, Wedding Fluff, a bit of angst, fake boyfriends, jaemin photographer, soft besties, wedding week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenlvbug/pseuds/jenlvbug
Summary: Jeno throws the phone to the couch, hands in his hair. Stupid, so stupid, why did he even say that? To appease his gossiping family for being single at age twenty five? All he knows he set himself for big trouble, luckily he didn’t name anyone yet. Creativity, and a fast remedy to this whole mess, that’s what he needs.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 218





	no judgement

**Author's Note:**

> hi! here’s the jaemjen fake boyfriends au no one asked for.
> 
> this was in my drafts for long, so i decided it would be nice to publish it as my first fic for this account. i really hope you'll enjoy it! <3

Jeno throws the phone to the couch, hands in his hair. Stupid, so stupid, why did he even say that? To appease his gossiping family for being single at age twenty five? All he knows he set himself for big trouble, luckily he didn’t name anyone yet. Creativity, and a fast remedy to this whole mess, that’s what he needs.

He starts to desperately haunt a perfect boyfriend, charming smiles and nice talks to the ladies… well, mature ladies, he needs him to be that kind of pleaser. He asks Chenle first, of course he starts laughing madly and calls him an idiot. Apparently his friend was already invited to his sister’s wedding, and of course he’s going to show off his new boyfriend he met in Vancouver, perfectly shaped cheekbones and built on foreign cool attitude Mark Lee.

Jisung and Renjun laugh in his face as well, he can’t ask Donghyuck because man is busy all the time and Jeno’s hopes are shrinking every passing hour without getting the boyfriend material he needs. He’s going to sound ridiculous — and maybe crazy if he calls his mother again and tells her it’s all a joke !! I don’t have a boyfriend !! I just have a malfunctioning competitive brain and I can’t stand dirty looks from relatives I shouldn’t even care about. He hasn’t seen his aunts and aunts’ aunts in ages, why does it even matter if he put a ring on someone or if he still spends Valentine's day eating ramen on his couch.

Jeno groans, maybe hits his head repeatedly against the wardrobe as he gets home after dreading office work hours. He’s screwed, the wedding is in two weeks and his mother told Jeno to bring his boyfriend to their family dinner in three days before they all leave for the wedding location. 

To Jeno’s father it is a big thing that one of them is building up a family, especially his sister who’s 28 and kind of the man’s favorite sibling — no worries, Jeno is a mom boy. At least was, now he barely has the time to breathe between work and house chores, imagine finding a significant other. They went extra expensive for the wedding, booking for a week before the big day a whole hotel, paying rooms for guests and their plus ones if they have it. 

It's not the biggest hotel, a countryside place mostly isolated from skyscrapers and frenetic lives he saw in the website after his mother sent him a link to it, proudly deeming the wedding location.

It’s with a slightly nervous beating heart and a few long and maybe weird stares at his last option before he’s going to make a fool of himself when his mother already announced Jeno is finally bringing the boyfriend. Na Jaemin, the sweetest and biggest charmer he knows, his best friend for eight years, they always joke about how they should stop seeing each other. They always helped the other out of whatever complications they fell in through the years, since they met when Jeno was a bit drunk singing at an open mic night at a bar back to university days.

Jaemin has been dating mostly (only) girls in their years of friendship, on and off relationships and his most serious one probably lasted two months if Jeno remembers correctly. He never bothers remembering their names, they usually don’t last so he’s lost hope for his friend. Jeno is worse, never gotten into a relationship and that’s why it is a big thing for his family.  
He’s glad Jaemin is open minded, and when Jeno came out as gay he shared he’s keen on dating men if he finds one he likes. Their family is aware of his sexuality, they’re the most supporting people ever and Jeno is lucky.

Jaemin who’s drinking soda sprawled on his couch ready to watch a movie as they do at least once a week to not fade into complete strangers, both busy with their merciless lives. They had to skip their nights together a few times this month, overtime work bringing Jeno’s butt back to his office desk chair more than he’d like.

“Would you like to be my boyfriend?”. Jeno asks where he’s sitting with legs crossed and a blank stare at Jaemin who chokes on his drink, dripping down his chin and a quick hand to cup under it.

“Sorry, what? Ask me on a date first”. Jaemin jokes, sensing his surprise is real. Jeno could have worded it better. 

“Not for real”. Jeno clears his throat, leaves a tired sigh. “Look, I’ve been asking everyone and they all said no, I was an idiot and told my mother I’d bring my boyfriend at Yeeun’s wedding”.

“Great! Jeno there’s only one problem, you don’t have a boyfriend. Never had one if I’m correct”. Jaemin blinks at him, puzzled.

“That’s the whole point?”. Jeno pleads, comes closer and holds Jaemin’s knees. “Please, I’m desperate. You make sense, my family already loves you”. He pouts, he knows he often wins over everything if he rarely acts cute for Jaemin who has a weird obsession with Jeno doing embarrassing things. He hates it but he's desperate and short on time, there’s no space left for dignity here.

“Jeno, your family knows me as your best friend for eight years”.

“Exactly! We can tell we realized we fell in love at some point because you’re utterly irresistible or something”. Jeno stresses and his eyes are so wide Jaemin must be thinking he finally went insane after bottling up all the work related stress. His best friend winks, dark brown hair and his stupid white big – and flirty, smile.

“So you think I’m irresistible?”. 

“If I say yes are you going to help me?”. 

Jaemin sighs, looking over the tv and rests his back to the couch in his oversized mint shirt. “You’re in big trouble, and if your family finds out they’d hate me for lying. I hate lying to your mother”.

“That’s not true, Nana. If they find out we’re faking it, they’ll see you as the good friend you are, helping me out with my bullshit”.

Jaemin glances at him, nodding with a chuckle. Jeno is not sure if he’s already falling into character but Jaemin looks particularly good tonight. It must be the makeup he’s still wearing from today’s photoshoot. The only photographer that gets stolen by the shooting direction to be a model as he’s snapping pictures at the models literally paid to be there and under flashlights, only Jaemin could do it. 

Well, Jaemin totally has the built for it. Long legs, lean body, wide shoulders and a youthful face made of features that just makes sense. Big eyes, dark and shaped eyebrows and long lashes, a satisfying slope for a nose and his lips hiding the most charming smiles. His smiles are made to kill, and get whatever he wants. Jaemin is an expert at using those at his favor, a talent to fluster men, women, elders, strangers — everyone. They all fall weak for Jaemin at some point.

“You exceeded expectations with this one”. Jaemin circles an arm around his shoulders, biting his bottom lip torturing his poor reddening lips as he always does when he’s thinking, marks of teeth sinking scraped skin. It’s no secret the man is attractive, it’s all over his face and how confidently he moves. “Okay, I’ll do it”.

“I think my dad is going to be very happy”. Jeno laughs, relieved solving a big part of his problems, but his heart picks up an odd fast pace hugging Jaemin briefly. It must be the upcoming wedding stress. “We need to make up some real good story to tell my parents, are you aware they’ll want to hear all the details?”.

“We have three days to create a cinematic masterpiece, baby”.

“Don’t”. Jeno complains, trying to get away from Jaemin’s hold but the other pulls him close with a laugh, always having the most fun with Jeno’s reactions. Jaemin is touchy, and Jeno never really pushes him away and never has done in any circumstances. They won't have a problem with being stiff or not looking natural. 

Jeno refuses to give Yeeun, or anyone else in his insisting family, a hint about who his boyfriend could be. He tells them to be patient, they’ll find out soon, the secrecy behind it is just a way to calm his nerves down, jumping in the room trying the third pair of pants before he has to move and pick Jaemin up from his place. 

To be fair, Jeno doesn’t know what to expect. If he was really dating someone he’d probably proudly blurt it out to his family and show pictures of his man, and this is already suspicious how reserved he’s being. Maybe they’d understand it when they find out it is Jaemin. Technically it’s not, this is fake, and he has to remind himself a few times more before he loses his mind over it. His family loves Jaemin, they adore him since he brought his best friend for a whole month at their house for the summer, back in their second year of university when they were inseparable.

And Jeno will never tell Jaemin, his mother secretly has always been rooting for them. It makes Jeno incredibly shy, and often told his mother not to because they’re friends and friends like them don’t end up kissing or having feelings for each other. Instead that confession made him see Jaemin in a different light, for maybe two days before he shrugged his shoulders and thought it was impossible. He was twenty one, four years ago.

“I’m fucking nervous, I’ll say something weird and ruin it”. Jeno says in front of the green door, so familiar with a ‘welcome’ carpet under his feet as he hesitates to ring the bell. 

“Jeno, it’s just me”. Jaemin gives him a sweet smile, honey dripping from his words and he wants to scoff at it, or telling him to stop acting all boyfriend-ly. At least until the door opens. They’re not dating, and this was a stupid idea but his cat starts scraping the door from the other side recognizing they’re there. He automatically takes the hand Jaemin is offering, hearing Yeeun’s voice saying Jeno is here. She sounds an ounce too excited.

Being her usual dramatic ass, she gasps as soon as she recognizes Jaemin’s figure, screaming at their parents to come and see and Jeno already regrets it. His mother comes to the door, tugging at his father’s apron from where he was roped in his cooking position.

“Is this what I think it is?”. His mother looks so surprised, and there’s already glinting eyes that make Jeno feel endlessly guilty.

“Yeah, Jaemin is the boyfriend”. His fingers curl around their intertwined hands, and Jaemin squeezing his feels so warm. He could throw up his entire throbbing heart with the nervous speed in his ribcage.

“I’m the boyfriend”. Jaemin smiles sheepishly, and his father looks at their hands before giving them a big smile, stepping forward to hug Jaemin tightly. 

Jeno raises his shoulders impossibly high as Yeeun still gapes at him, stretching his lips awkwardly. “Surprise?”.

“I knew this was gonna happen”. She says instead, ruffling his hair and slapping Jaemin’s butt that has the other laughing, briefly chasing Yeeun to tickle her because they are close like that for years. God, Jaemin is like a son to his family and despite this one big lie that will have karma kick him in the ass, Jeno is slightly entertained by their reaction.

They say nothing too far from the truth. His family already knows how they met, and Jeno comfortably allows himself to smile and be less of a tense piece of wood standing on a chair, almost falls on Jaemin’s shoulder laughing as he always does when his mother says something funny, and Jaemin this time instead of just letting him be he threads fingers in his hair, looking fond.

Jaemin is better than him at this, and Jeno’s blushing cheeks are more real than he’d like, simply not being used to it. His best friend is touchy, always been, but it’s the (fake) boyfriend status flustering him so much. His father seems to be enjoying the view, teasing him a few more times than necessary and Jeno knows Jaemin well enough to see the other is trying to understand if he’s really that flustered or it's part of their show.

“Jaemin and I”. Jeno licks his lips, still tasting of the white wine they had. “Is pretty new, not more than two months”.

Exactly how they planned it. Jeno didn’t have much time to see his parents recently and the sudden relationship scandal sounds real if he’s been hiding more than usual at home. Jeno honestly just had really busy months of work, but he’s not lying when most of his free time was spent with Jaemin’s company. Jaemin is who he needs to recharge, never has to do extreme things, staying indoor and soaking his company is fun and absolutely not demanding to be around him. 

“I’ve liked Jeno for longer”. Jaemin says, and Jeno internally panics hoping he won’t say anything weird that doesn’t fit their story. “I mean, he’s handsome and smart, isn’t he?”.

He chuckles, playfully pushing his shoulder with a creeping blush. Jaemin always makes sure to let him know he has good looks. Most of the time he fits the same compliment between jokes or pretty words to other people they befriend together. Albeit Jeno usually scoffs or says it’s all lies, he appreciates the self esteem boosts. 

“I can’t believe you’re finally together, seriously, I always thought you would look amazing”. His mother chirps, not even touching her plate to eat them alive with questions. “Who confessed first?”.

Jeno smiles, this one is predictable if they were to really do something like that. “I did”. He whispers, realizing he was supposed to say the other’s name. He carefully glances at Jaemin, probably screaming for help and all he gets is a long peck at his cheek that makes Yeeun and his mother coo. Jaemin already tried to peck Jeno for fun because he tends to run whenever he does it, but this time he realizes Jaemin’s lips are extremely soft. Maybe too soft, like clouds are supposed to feel, and his mind is crazy to want another one.

He’s acting, right? He can be a clingy boyfriend, leaning his cheek up and closer to Jaemin who gives him a very amused look, mirthful glance and Jeno almost wants to nod to let him know it is fine, he wants another kiss. Jaemin does, his cheeks warming up more, this time with a palm pressing at his thigh that stays there for the rest of the dinner.

Of course his words have consequences, Jaemin being his boyfriend for an undefined amount of time is trouble – how is he going to tell his family they broke up probably a week later after Yeeun’s wedding is another problem for further days. His mother says she’ll call the hotel and cancel Jaemin’s single room to replace it with a double one under Jeno’s name, for them to sleep together.

Jeno didn’t plan it this far, didn’t plan shit. It’s not going to be that bad, they already slept together when one of them was drunk and collapsed on the other’s bed. Technically they joined two futons together for a month when Jaemin visited, there was a neat space between them but if he could hear Jaemin’s snores, he can say they slept together.

Jeno wants to die recalling Yeeun’s dirty wink she gave him when his mother mentioned how beautiful the rooms are, showing pictures of very real double beds, very real mattresses for couples that have him thinking things he shouldn’t. They’re just going to put a pillow between them, they probably don’t need it anyway when they’ll stay most of the nights celebrating. Or at least coming back to the room too tired to care.

“It’s not like we never shared the same bed”. Jaemin says once they’re back in Jeno’s car, feeling a lot more awkward and rethinking stupid life choices such as asking another kiss from Jaemin. Why the hell he did that, it was unecessary and stupid but damn it felt good. Jeno hasn’t been with anyone physically in so long, it must be that. It’s surely that.

“Thank you, Nana, really”. Jeno presses his cheek to the driver’s seat, lays on the side to look at his best friend. “You’re such a good liar, were you deceiving me with all your pretty words since we met? Genuinely curious here”.

Jaemin laughs, chest shaking with that low sound Jeno often laughs along for no particular reason, just because it is catchy in its happiness. He shakes his head, brown hair shining under his car’s lights and he gives him one of those breathtaking smiles that have strangers turn and stare at him. Jeno was jealous when they met, of how good looking and kind Jaemin is. Now he just agrees with all those hypnotized eyes, no jealousy left but a great understanding that Jaemin is this one big, shining light catching an attention impossible to forget once you notice it.

That’s how he is, how he lures people in and makes it hard to let go, to stop seeing him. Jeno is a victim as well, there’s not a day where he regrets being friends with him. Jaemin is special, takes people at heart and is the most selfless person he knows. Jaemin would do anything for him, even when he’s busy or doesn’t think it’s a good idea whatever he’s planning is; Jeno doesn’t take it for granted, he tries to give it back and maybe that’s why they consider each other the best friends.

“I’m a good liar and you’re a good actor asking for that second kiss”. Jaemin scoffs, securing the seatbelt on. “I think Yeeun was suspicious until you did that”.

Jeno freely grimaces at the words, he hoped Jaemin wouldn’t bring it up. “You think she is?”.

“We’re a bit sudden but we played it well. I don’t think she is anymore”.

Jeno doesn’t say anything, just starts the car and drives them home.

The days separating that family dinner and the marriage vacation has them almost strangers, drowning in work and Jeno sometimes sends him texts about what he should pack in a suitcase and if he thinks it's going to be hot to bring lighter clothes. Jaemin is busy as well, closed in his studio making less creative shoots, passport and documents pictures to whoever comes in his shop.

It’s the end of May and the doors of summer are starting to heat up longer days, satisfyingly breathing the fresh smell of flowers and clean cut grass as he admires the hotel and its surroundings. Jeno — all of them staying for the entirety of the week before the marriage, took seven days off work to get a vacation. In all honesty, Jeno needs it.

The hotel is reflecting under daylight mass of white and contrasting light blue railings in the pretty balconies facing the sea’s view. Around it there are so many different flowers Jeno’s sight crosses and mixes colors, unable to focus on something specific in the vibrant air, inhaling happily what is a good promising week ahead of him.

He’ll have to manage his sister’s stress, maybe more his parents’ than the bride’s moods, probably spend days with the groom since he is the best man for Yeeun. He always liked Doyoung anyway, since he was weirdly taller than him and the kind college boyfriend she talked about for months before meeting him. Countless people he has to entertain and please, Jeno wants to spend a good time anyway, and Jaemin seems on the same path as he scans the brochures at the reception of some possible activities they can do there.

If possible, Jeno would love a good evening of sleep and get wild and adventurous in the morning. He expresses his simple plans to Jaemin as he crashes to the bed, stomach pressed to the mattress and a big satisfied groan. Finally some peace, and a phone to leave inside the nightstand’s drawer or maybe use it as a simple, boring device, not ringing when someone at work needs him. Just a camera to take pictures if they see something pretty.

Jeno doesn’t really need a camera anyway. Jaemin, his public boyfriend and private best friend is a professional photographer. He’s taken endless shots of Jeno, captured him very creatively merely because he is patient and indulges Jaemin with his ideas when Renjun or Donghyuck would just insult him instead. They don’t mean ill intentions, only they’re not enthusiasts of how Jaemin can turn all over his studio just take one picture he has in mind.

Jaemin often works as a model for some smaller brands, not to the point where he wants to be recognized as one — just to get a decent monthly income to stay more comfortable. He’s an amazing photographer, his goal is to grow with that profession and people these days can be very obsessed with their image to spend good money on a photoshoot.

“You’re not really planning to sleep here all day, aren’t you?”. Jaemin is close to him, probably around his left ear area and he felt the mattress sinking just an instant before. Jeno hums positively instead, he is going to make sweet sleep on this very bed and no Na Jaemin can convince him into being productive today. No one.

“Fine, I’ll have a walk around then”. Jaemin touches his hair, gentler than a ruffle but still quite energetic. “I’m waking you for dinner”.

Jeno made another mistake. Dinner is nice, Doyoung shares some reputation destroying stories about younger Jeno to Jaemin who laughs so much he almost snorts water at the supposed fancy looking dining room. Jeno not physically, staying glued to the chair, only mentally runs from them and talks with his parents most of the night, trying to catch up with family business and whatever he’s missed from home.

Apparently two houses from theirs, someone had a child and there's a blue ribbon at the door, a few kids left for college and his mother decided to start taking yoga classes and she's telling Jeno how good it is and he should come with her once and see if he likes it. Jeno would probably start screaming in a yoga room with how stressed he is daily. 

He tries to drink more than he’d do on any other dinner, and maybe Jaemin eyes him weirdly more than once as he chugs down the third glass of red wine. He hates it red, Jeno is trying to get sleepier or at least dizzy so he can slip under the bed and sleep indecently again. He’s not tired, there’s not a part of his body that wants him to rest, not after waking up with a pillow stain on his cheek and forearms. Jeno blames it on the bed, it is so soft and with the sea’s current it gets more windy here than the growing boiling heat in the city. It’s just the right kind of temperature for endless slumber.

So Jeno shifts continuously to his side of the bed later that night, window open to a night sky and restless to find a position he’s content with, ending up sighing a few times. It’s still not hot enough to sleep in his underwear alone, he gladly folds his arms against the thin white shirt and rests his long legs with knees hurting from laying for too long in a pair of blue shorts.

“I didn’t know you would be so uncomfortable”. Jaemin says suddenly, voice too plain and Jeno can tell he’s hurt. Also the man hates conflict with a passion, so it’s new that he just says something potentially dangerous.

Jeno is not uncomfortable, he just makes a confused sound and turns to face Jaemin’s clearly hurt eyes. What a start to their ‘romantic’ week. Jeno is genuinely confused, only staring back and Jaemin huffs air out looking annoyed.

“You drank so much wine, if you don’t want to sleep here with me just say it, we can make something up”.

Jeno laughs harder until he has to clutch at his stomach and Jaemin is a funny mix of confused and irritated. “Jaemin, I drank wine because I slept like a log for hours and I thought it would make me sleepy”. Jeno shifts again, laughs another time and he can't stop. “It doesn’t work”.

“Oh, you idiot”. Jaemin hits his arm, turning and facing his back to Jeno who keeps laughing even more. “It’s not that funny, I was genuinely worried”.

“What?”. Jeno crawls closer to Jaemin, spreads a palm open to his chest and hooks his chin on his shoulder. “Do you want me to sleep like this so you won’t freak out?”.

Jaemin moves his head, bumping their noses together being closer than he thought. He seems taken aback for a few seconds, all before he rolls his eyes and pushes him away. “I’m not freaking out”.

“Okay, then just bare with my sleepless self”.

“Maybe if you went walking and sniffing flowers with me maybe you’d be sleeping soundly as a baby now”.

“I’ll be tired enough for the rest of the week, tomorrow morning I have to choose a dress for my mother, she wants me up and ready at eight o'clock sharp”. Jeno looks up the ceiling, all neutral tones he feels like he’s been thrown to the Mamma Mia set. The blue railings against the raw white walls really spoke to him, it’s like walking into another country, breathing fresh air and stepping real and tickling - against - sandals grass. 

His mother is a bundle of nerves. Understandable, being the bride’s mother and generally a perfectionist that won’t let anything be out of place for Yeeun’s special day. Jeno’s sense of fashion is debatable, especially when it comes to women’s clothing and something supposed to be ceremony suitable. He has a catalogue from Doyoung’s mother’s tailoring and once they choose a dress she’ll come to the hotel with her assistants – also wedding guests, fixing anything to her liking and feasible with the timings they have.

Jeno suggests a lilac dress, slightly under the knees length and frilly short sleeves. He has a feeling she’d look lovely, his mother is a beautiful woman, it’s not like she has to make some real effort to be presentable. The privilege of good looks. Jeno is flipping through catalogues with sleep still embedded in his lashes, stirring again the drop of sugar he put in his coffee. He doesn’t even like coffee, only didn’t want to bother the waitress and also ask for tea.

“What are your plans with Jaemin?”. She casually asks, pastry crumbling between her lips and the small porcelain plate in her hand. “Things probably changed a lot since you’re dating”.

Jeno presses his lips, flips another page. “We’re seeing how this is going. It hasn’t been long, and we’ve been best friends for-”.

“Eight years, I know darling”. She smiles, eyes wrinkling with fondness and her black hair look so beautiful under the warm rays of sun. They’re at the hotel’s terrace having breakfast, smelling sea, hearing birds chirping and resting to the thick white banisters. The scenery is dreamy, fairytale like. “He looks at you so lovingly, and you won’t date anyone just for fun”.

Jeno would love to ask what she means by lovingly. Maybe she sees manufactured feelings led by their lies, and what she sees as lovingly it’s just pure affection between two friends. There’s such a subtle line between what they have and what they’re faking, it makes Jeno stumble back with his questions. Plus, it would be weird or he’d look like a very insecure boyfriend to ask. 

“He’s Jaemin, Nana. It’s him, have been for long and it feels safe”. Jeno tries not to smile, his cheeks curving anyway. He’s not lying when he says it. No matter how absurd their whole act is, Jaemin is the person he trusts the most and it’s not so out of this world if he makes Jeno’s heart beat slightly faster than it should when they’re close. He convinces himself of that.

Jeno needs to be completely sure of it a few hours later for brunch, Jeno’s family, Jaemin and Doyoung – who’s soon going to be family are all reunited to eat. He already is since they saw how much Yeeun was enamoured just staring at the young boy he was when she brought him home the first time.

Jeno is not sitting at the table yet, still admiring the terrace view and deciding to stop there for brunch as well, palms on the lukewarm banisters of that rough surface he likes to scrape his digits through. He takes in his family chatter, some clinking glasses and his father saying something that has Doyoung laughing with that almost singing chuckle of his, a bit loud but Jeno is used to it. 

There’s a pair of lean and firm arms around his middle, a hand open at his stomach and Jeno sucks a quiet breath in, not expecting any type of contact. He smells Jaemin’s fruity cologne, the nippy cherry one he uses that’s really good, and it’s probably bad that he almost automatically rests his back on the man’s chest. 

“Please don’t flinch”. Jaemin whispers in his ear, and Jeno is glad for the warning when he feels his soft – addictively and criminally to be this soft, lips kissing his jaw. Of course, the act, the boyfriends thing, Jeno is not sure anymore and gapes anyway at it feeling another lower press of lips.

“I don’t think this is very family friendly”. He breaths, watching the sea that’s suddenly so very interesting. Looks blue today, rippling with the wind and forming white foam as it crashes to the grey, sparkly with salt and daylight rocks. Jaemin is kissing him again but this time it’s getting down his neck, oh my god.

“Hey, you two love birds!”. Yeeun screams teasingly behind them, and Jeno jumps and also wants to kiss his sister when Jaemin detaches to look at the young woman grinning like a child catching her parents being gooey. “You should eat brunch instead of your faces, and I’m talking particularly to you Jaemin”. She narrows her eyes cutely and points a finger to his chest.

Jeno takes a moment before joining the table, not sure it is the weather being really hot on this fine day. Doyoung winks at him and he just shushes him before the older can say anything. No talks, no judgement, Jeno is not affected by Jaemin at all, and he’s not taking the biggest gulp of iced water as soons as he sits down.

Jaemin asks him to do something together in the evening, looking down at him with that charming look of his he never really seen directly meant to him, and Jeno wants to scream. It’s unfair, he’s not cut out for these things, doesn’t flirt back without being caught with reactions or gestures that are too real, exactly how he’s hooking his fingers under the collar of Jaemin’s shirt, listening to his evening ideas he has for them.

He smiles when Jaemin stumbles on a few words, his index finger climbing up his neck and right under his bottom lip, slightly tugging his pink skin there. They’re staring at each other, and it’s probably weird for his family to watch and for Jeno to not falter his gaze from him but Jaemin always looks handsome in the sun and today is brighter than yesterday.

Who cares what they think, they’re (not) boyfriends just doing what guys do. Kissing jaws and stroking lips, totally platonic. Jeno looks over Jaemin’s shoulder where that vast horizontal line of curling blue is calling him.

“I think it’s too cold to swim, but I’d like a walk at the beach”.

Jaemin is busy collecting seashells and discussing the prettiest ones with his sister’s soon to be groom, dusting fingers with wet sand and laughs a few times when cold water swallows his feet and ankles with each wave. Jeno keeps his shoes in hand, rescued by a pair of sunglasses that are Doyoung’s and they keep sliding down his nose, a bumpy sequence of slighter darkness and bright early evening colors alternating behind the moving lenses.

Jeno is peacefully enjoying the rays of sun that will leave his skin reddened without sunscreen’s protection, jeans with lapels uncovering his wetting legs and sinking feet in the softer sand. Yeeun links an arm around him, both walking a few meters away from the two seashells enthusiasts.

He already can tell the words coming out of her mouth just by the sly look she gives him.

“So, you and Jaemin… seemed a little hot in there”. Yeeun glances at their left, where the hotel and the beautiful terrace stand in all their glory. Props to his parents for having the owner as a close friend. Jeno widened his eyes a few days before hearing just a part of the wedding costs; they don’t lack money, they’re on the wealthier side but as a working man he feels the weight of any luxury on his shoulders even if it’s not his own money involved.

“Catty”. Jeno hisses and she makes one of her winning cackles, turning to look at the sea which is plenty better than her face. 

“Seriously, is he that good in bed?”.

Shit. He should update Jaemin that they haven’t had sex yet – in their fake relationship they didn’t. Also in real life, why would they when they’re friends and never went as close as they are doing for the sake of acting these days, it’s useless to tell Jaemin they didn’t. They really didn’t.

“No way”. Yeeun gapes, dramatically shocked and Jeno wants to erase that look. “Not all those years of sexual tension I had to witness and you still haven’t done it”.

Sexual tension? Jeno is accumulating more doubts and questionable things his family said the more Jaemin is his boyfriend. He might have stolen some appreciation for Jaemin's naked chest in the occasions he saw it, the boy is in shape and good looking, who wouldn’t. And yeah, Jaemin’s kisses down his neck shouldn’t be so nice and worthy a second chance but they don’t have sexual tension. It doesn’t make sense.

“I, uhm, yeah well, we didn’t”. Jeno can risk a bit more with Yeeun, it’s his sister after all. “Wait, do you think we had any sort of sexual tension before dating? Because I never noticed it before realizing Jaemin likes me”. 

Nice save, Jeno is proud of himself and a little scared for the offended looks Yeeun keeps giving him as he’s asking an absurdity.

“Jeno, are you serious?”. She scoffs, sneaks a glance at Jaemin and Doyoung to check where they are. “I remember damn well when we went to the pool together and he put sunscreen on you, boy was having too much fun with those hands”.

“Shut up, we were nineteen!”. 

“Oh so you do remember”. 

“Yeeun, I was basically a kid. I couldn’t see it that way”. Jeno wonders if he should start seeing it exactly how Yeeun sees it. No, his sister is crazy, the wedding preparations are turning her mad. She’s being delirious, and Jeno won’t hear it, but damn it if he can recall how his stomach twitched under Jaemin’s hands and he was deeply embarrassed when Jaemin told him he was ‘so sensitive’.

“Okay, calm down”. She rolls her eyes, and pats Jeno’s back sticking with sweat, it’s too hot at this hour of the day. “What matters is you’re dating now. Maybe you guys could loosen up a little, we’re in a beautiful place, you have a room all for yourselves”. She lingers on the last words, flustering Jeno so much he has to mentally scold himself. He hates where his mind goes, tries to bring it back to earth and his sister implying he should have sex with his best friend. “Why not?”.

“Why not”. Repeats Jeno, faking a smile when his body is just a firehouse noisy with sirens for greater emergencies. 

Four days before the wedding and after another late night where Jeno got roped into conversation and alcohol, he sits on the cool floor of their room’s balcony, surprisingly looking up to a clear sky full of stars. Night is of a dense dark blue and pale moonlight breaks monotony to Jeno’s exposed arms stretching behind him to support his weight. Stars seem tiny, infinite sparkling dots he can’t take his eyes off, and how can he when stars are here only for a few hours to be visible and so pretty. 

The day is finally crashing on him like the calmer waves and high tide of the desert beach he can spot from his balcony, skin stretched and turning more colorful after sun hits the most on his skin. Jeno heard the shower stopping about ten minutes ago, taking a glimpse of the yellowish abat jour lighting up the balcony floor and his bare feet when he stands.

His spine runs with a shiver, a colder blow of free wind moving green leaves and dust to the ground, taking a step left as Jaemin steps next to him, a kind smile on his face. Jeno gulps, watches how smooth and gentle his side profile is, under the stars. He’s sure the moon understands before him what is happening, what that one faster and fluttering beat his heart makes means. 

Jaemin looks calm, younger without all those suits and polite business smiles, with his sweats hanging low to his hips and simple shirt ready to sleep. An image he’s seen many times, from their stupid sleepovers that make them laugh and suggesting they should go to a bar and have a drink at their age instead of watching crappy movies. This time is different, the moon gives Jeno the right angle and light to see him, to capture in his memories this Jaemin. Still the same, albeit there’s something different in the way Jeno’s heart is starting to perceive him, almost poetic.

“Come on, star boy, time to sleep”. Jaemin holds his hand, stepping back to the bed until both of them hide under the light bedsheets, arms casting shadows on the fabric in a night gladly being fresher than the burning days coming to the end of spring and boldly giving space to heat and melting limbs.

Jeno thinks of what Yeeun said. If they really had that sparkle, they’d be able to sleep closer. But Jaemin is always kind, and thoughtful; he's sure he wouldn’t jump on him even if he sees Jeno like that. He shifts again in bed, he’s sure giving Jaemin headaches with how much he moves at night. Unfortunately for them, it’s when Jeno’s brain doesn’t stop from blurting everything out in a pelleted cry for help.

“Your breathing is so heavy”. Jaemin jokes, shifting closer to Jeno and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Everything okay there?”.

“I’m nervous”. Jeno clears his throat, faces the white wall in front of him. “For the wedding, my parents count a lot on me and I want Yeeun to have the best one because she deserves it and I’m afraid to let them down. Also, I could use a hug”.

“I’m here”. Jaemin’s voice is lively, it cheers Jeno up when he turns and disappears in the man’s chest, tangling legs and their bedsheets dragged with them. Jaemin’s hair is still damp when his hand sneaks at his nape and meets the wet pillow, burying his head in the crook of Jaemin’s neck. He smells of the impersonal body gel of the hotel, mixed with a musk that only belongs to him, rarely getting this close and right against his face like it is right now.

Jaemin is touchy, Jeno to an extent is as well, not to the point where they’d do this out of nowhere. Well, Jeno is stressed and there’s a reason he doesn’t want to let go of the comfort of Jaemin’s body and the nice press of his arms around him — this doesn’t truly count.

With his nose pressing to Jaemin’s neck, he gets reminded of what happened at brunch earlier this day, getting shy just at the thought. 

“Thanks for the warning today, when you asked to not flinch”.

“Oh”. Jaemin chuckles, chest shaking with the rumbling of his low and nice laugh. “You can have revenge, keep in mind I was kind enough to let you know I was about to do it”.

Jeno’s hand loosely takes a fist around Jaemin’s wet hair, leaning to press a longer kiss similar to the one Jaemin gave him today to his jaw. It's simple, chaste because Jeno just wants to see if once he does it after thinking about it all day he can find inner peace and stop, albeit he moves down to give him another one, the same way Jaemin did. He risks it with the mildest nipping of teeth, heart skipping a bit when Jaemin is so relaxed and slides his hands down his spine in response. 

Liquid brown eyes when Jeno pulls just to face Jaemin, lifting the corner of his lips in a smile.

“Now we’re even”.

Jaemin doesn’t say anything, brown melting with his lips slightly parted. He seems to be looking for something, Jeno can’t tell, he just grows nervous under that look. For the first time he can’t tell what it means, and Jeno makes an odd smile, rolling back next to Jaemin and in the safety of his side of the bed.

“Goodnight Nana”.

Jaemin’s hand slowly crawls on top of him, giving it a light squeeze and stays close to Jeno’s all night, for as long as he’s awake and unable to sleep with his lips itching for more. 

“Night Jeno”.

The next day, two days from the wedding, Jeno lets go of the night’s pressure. They’re obviously working on that, not particularly easy when Jaemin has to circle an arm around him as with the wedding’s date approaching most of the guests start to arrive and Jeno has to introduce to half of his family his new and very attractive boyfriend.

That’s what most tell him after lunch, stealing glances at Jaemin and patting his back to say he chose well. Jaemin is a charmer, one that sends him a desperate cry for help after turning back to niceties and kind gleaming smiles to his overbearing aunts showering him with compliments and questions.

Doyoung’s mother arrives and brings Jeno’s suit as well, ready because unlike his mother he went earlier and chose what to wear. She hugs him tightly, ruffles Jaemin’s hair and disappears with her team and a very large garment cover where Yeeun’s dress is. Seems voluminous, Jeno saw one in a picture a while ago, turns out it’s not the same dress so he’ll be surprised in two days at the altar. He’s already sweating thinking about his sister having a marriage on documents, legally Doyoung's wife after years of joking about it.

Gladly to save him from his brain and the fact he kissed his best friend’s neck last night, Chenle and Mark arrive at the hotel with their suitcases and some loud greetings, as expected. Chenle’s english sounds scarily like Mark, all tangled hands and grinning smiles. They do look like what a couple should be like, and Jeno is scared that downsizing them to what a true relationship is will make him and Jaemin exposed to what they really are – two best friends faking it.

At least there’s someone who knows the truth here. Chenle was his first option, before remembering he has a boyfriend and they’re awfully corny Jeno ends up escaping and getting robbed again by another family member to entertain. It is a mess; he wants a getaway from Jaemin to think reasonably, and maybe the stars hearing him yesterday forgot to add a space where he’s not going mad running all day everywhere.

From being the best son and encouraging his mother she looks great in the dress, to endless calls to looking for a new makeup artist because the one they contacted bailed on them two days before the wedding like a traitor – it’s not even Yeeun freaking out but theirs and Doyoung’s mother.

He pleads Donghyuck on the phone in a last attempt after finding everyone booked, it is full wedding season and he's the best makeup artist he knows. The man is so busy he can only attend for the wedding day. They find a way to have him come earlier and get Yeeun ready, saying Jeno owes him one. Truthfully he’ll regret in the future because Lee Donghyuck is one unpredictable man but right now, desperate solutions to desperate times.

Runs to the insanely wide sunroom all made of glass where the ceremony is going to take place and maybe stands in awe at the beauty for a few seconds too long before he starts helping decorating, hanging candles and flowers with his father, finally breathing some alone time with the man.

He told Jaemin to have fun with Mark and Chenle for the day, he doesn’t want him to go crazy behind him and blow humid puffs of air to his wrists in a futile attempt to save him from the thick sweat already dripping down his temples. It’s better to get dead tired two days before the marriage and be a lifeless entity tomorrow. He will rest tomorrow to be all fresh on the big date. 

He braids a few more flowers to an iron thread, sitting at one of the benches for the guests, legs wobbling after running all day. Time is ticking and he can't slack off.

“How is it going with Jaemin? Spending the vacation well I hope”. His father breaks the silence and fatigued breaths in the room, echoing around glass and endless light, a sky devoid of clouds and all the trees green outside their gigantic theca. Two fishes in a green aquarium. 

“We are, this place is great”. Jeno chuckles briefly. “And quite romantic, you choose well”.

“It’s nice to see my son being held by someone in front of us, I’m glad you don’t feel you have to hide your relationship from us Jeno. I was worried when you didn’t want to introduce your boyfriend, I suppose you were just nervous of us finding out it’s Jaemin”.

“I never wanted to hide him. And Jaemin”. Jeno looks down, the smooth texture of a petal between his fingers to distract the blush in his cheeks. “Jaemin is passionate, I guess”.

“He is, he sure talks passionately about you. He must be liking you for long. What matters is that you found your way to each other, sooner or later it doesn’t matter”. 

Does he? Jeno is not surprised anymore. Jaemin is passionate, he never doubts it. There’s no one else that talks as highly as he does about him, praises him for things Jeno can’t even see in himself. Always too good for his kind, does it without asking anything back. Jeno found himself liking Jaemin more than expected. He’s not shocked to find out, he always liked Jaemin, just not this kind of fragile, heartwarming and sitting right at the bottom of his heart way.

He never thought he’d start burning and consuming to latch his lips to Jaemin again. It’s powerful, and if he has to he’s going to tame it down and turn it back to that slumbering, docile and still unrevealed emotion. Where he could still look at golden brown without wanting to take his breath away. Jeno is closed in this huge house of glass braiding petals when he realizes he likes – probably loves Jaemin. He’s overwhelmed by his beating heart, he’s said out loud to his dad he loves his best friend.

“Is it so surprising for you?”. He asks, that solemn tone he always found in the morning before school as he was reading the daily newspaper thrown at their front door. The same one accepting Jeno for who he is when most parents would kick him out of his house. A man he adores and loves and will always be his biggest inspiration.

“Not really, I guess a part of me already knew”. 

“That’s amazing, finding your person”. He smiles, climbing down the step ladder he was using to hang flowers and pats Jeno’s shoulder with a hand as sweaty as he is. “Please, if you two plan to organize a wedding, at least wait a few years, my wallet is crying”.

Jeno lets out a full blown laugh, of relief and reality to kick his face and laugh at him. Before a wedding can happen they have a very steep road to get there, one where Jeno has to overcome his newly discovered feelings and see where he stands. Fairly, where he and Jaemin stand. Maybe they should let this week go, have a fresher mindset back in the city and ask Jaemin for a date, he doesn’t have a clue.

He stumbles a few hours later in the hotel room, drained of life, craving a shower and rest until it’s time to get down for dinner. Jeno is so tired it’s comical the way he bumps in Jaemin’s body, blinking the last remaining piece of energy to steady himself against a wall, at the balcony’s door frame. 

“Hey stranger”. Says Jaemin, sounding a bit out of breath and knowing him, he definitely took the stairs instead of the elevator. He takes off his camera hanging from his neck to the bed, before walking back where Jeno is. 

“Did you take pictures?”. Jeno points at the camera, one with a lens so big he can capture the moon and its details, getting a nod from Jaemin who smooths down the rebel collar of Jeno’s button-down.

“I missed you, today”. Jeno takes a calm sigh, Jaemin’s fingers moving to both sides of the collar where the free slots of his shirt already allow some skin to show, fingers freeing another one with ease. “I found such a pretty place, my first thought was taking pictures of you there”.

“Mh, why me?”. Jeno asks as Jaemin’s hands are completely unbuttoning his shirt, taking a sharp breath when his fingers ‘accidentally’ graze his skin down as it gets more exposed. He’s not a fool, aware Jaemin is simply and asburdly stripping him off his shirt.

“You always look pretty when you pose for me, you’re patient and listen to my requests, and I know you like it when I adjust your hair before a picture”. Jaemin slides his shirt off to the floor, a thumb through his hip. “And you don’t like taking pictures but you do it for me”.

“It’s because I trust you”. Jeno runs his hand up Jaemin’s bicep, gulps down the lump in his throat unsure if he should do anything. None of them back up, that’s for sure. Jaemin slightly pulls him closer, a step further to almost press their chests together. Jeno bites his lips in a smile, shies away from Jaemin’s looks and rests his forehead to his shoulder as the other slides his palms properly around his waist, leaving a definitely aroused gasp he regrets as it comes out.

This will be even more embarrassing to face later, yet he’s an idiot for arching his spine closer to Jaemin’s body, arms around his neck and some courage to look up. His hand crawls between his hair, takes a gentle fist and slightly parts his lips at the same time Jaemin leans in, loud knocking at their door making both of them jump. 

“Guys, are you busy? I don’t care if you are, I need your help”. Yeeun is banging at their door by now, the kind of impatient and annoying way she always does since Jeno was young enough to be tortured with it.

Jeno frames Jaemin’s face, furrowing his eyebrows and sighs. “I need to shower, could you please help her with whatever she needs? Sorry''.

Jaemin seems to be waking up to whatever dangerous trance they were in and Jeno prays he won’t say anything and just agrees and helps Yeeun. Rescued by the bathroom walls from Jaemin and Yeeun stepping in the room, Jeno loudly bangs his head back to the painted light blue wood.

“Fuck”. He whispers, what the fuck, what just happened?

Jeno tries his best to take a quick shower and be a supportive good brother for Yeeun who is still in the room when he opens the door, sitting at the end of the bed holding Jaemin’s hand, one feet jittery and tapping to the floor continuously.

He looks between them, genuinely questioning what’s happening in front of him, kneeling closer when he spots a white stick looking thing in his sister’s hand, the one not busy holding – gripping at Jaemin’s.

Jeno might be gay but he had his fair share of sex education classes in school, he knows what a pregnancy test looks like. He asks first if it’s an actual pregnancy one or if she’s just freaking out and it might be a fertility one instead, makes sure she checked the box but it’s right on the bed and it’s a positive pregnancy test.

Well, if Jeno thought he was freaking out for a moan and an almost kiss with his best friend, now he’s out of words. They never really spoke about it, Jeno supposes Yeeun wants a family if she’s marrying Doyoung in two days, basically one by now. He looks at the two little lines clearly meaning she’s expecting a baby, and holds it in his hand with a smile.

“Does mom know?”. He asks, stealing a glance at Jaemin who hasn’t stopped holding Yeeun’s hand once since he came in the room.

“She’d have an heart attack to find out now, Jen. She’s already so stressed with this wedding being perfect”. Yeeun chuckles, shakes her head incredulous. “At least I can still fit in my wedding dress, look at my stomach”.

She stands up, stomach lean as a surf table; it makes Jeno laugh loudly at her. “I can’t wait to meet my niece… or nephew, I don’t know”.

“You’re a sucker for baby girls, shut up”. Yeeun brings him in a tight hug, one where Jeno tears up a little and he won’t ever admit it. His sister finally takes in him being shirtless and how weird they must look with clothes discarded on the floor. She looks at them, covers her mouth dramatically and Jeno wants to stop her but how can he. “Were you two about to get nasty? Finally, guys, you really should, Jaemin I put my trust in you”.

Yeeun starts walking to the door, pointing at them with a pregnancy test. “Remember, you can’t get pregnant but have safe sex anyway, love you guys!”.

“Just go!”. Whines Jeno, covering his ears and turns towards the bathroom, finally hears Jaemin laughing as Yeeun does, pulling the man quickly into a hug before disappearing. Jeno is glad for that tiny distraction that has him disappear in the bathroom again and get ready.

Their whole little vacation at the hotel turns into a very short routine, and today after all the work and running around Jeno finds himself truly enjoying the pace of this journey once he’s stripped off tasks, slow and made to throw his head back to the small azzure couch just the perfect size to squeeze two grown men like he and Jaemin are, a glass table in front of them with their drinks and their family not too far from them. 

Jeno fondly looks at Yeeun and Doyoung looking particularly gooey tonight, he winks at the man and will find the time to say he’s happy it’s him his sister is marrying. Doyoung is so kind to him, to his entire family really – and to Jaemin. His best friend is family, he’s been at their house so many times and has relationships and built memories with all his family members. Jaemin is the closest family he has after his biological one.

He can tell they’re both tiptoeing around the other, pressed together like this simply to be the boyfriends they are for one seemingly endless week, Jaemin sipping a bitter drink and Jeno shivers after a few colder strokes of wind. Jaemin circles an arm around him and he’s not tense anymore. Jeno needed that situation back in their hotel room to give him confirmation that albeit still undefined, Jaemin was about to lean in. To accept Jeno and what could have happened if Yeeun didn’t knock at the door.

Jeno leans his head to Jaemin’s shoulder, watches Jaemin put down the drink and hugs him on that couch. He gives a peck to his temple. Jeno spots his mother smiling at them. 

“Your parents are going to be so happy to find out about the baby”. Jaemin whispers, and Jeno looks at him, nodding with a smile.

“I need to learn how to be an uncle now”. Jaemin tilts his chin, thumb pressing at his cheek and eyes falling in his, breath fanning to his lips. They’re so close, but Jaemin’s smile is gleaming and he can’t stop looking.

“You’ll be the best uncle, Jeno”. 

Jeno flutters his eyes shut. Parts his lips after a first press, tasting soft, cold air, glossy sliding through his opening mouth and makes a content noise at the warm tongue finding his. Hands steading to Jaemin’s thighs as he pushes closer, Jaemin’s arms roaming to the space of his shoulder blades bringing fabric to wrinkles. Jeno cups Jaemin’s cheeks, throws one leg in his lap, and keeps looking for Jaemin’s tongue not taking a break until he hears a whistle.

“Love is in the air, I get it, you guys could use a room”. Doyoung smirks. “You look like you need it. This is a public space”.

“We don’t”. Jeno rolls his eyes, getting back to his side of the couch slightly disappointed he had to break the kiss. 

“We don’t?”. Jaemin asks and looks at him with puppy eyes, and how dare he when he was shoving his tongue in Jeno’s mouth so extremely good not even a minute earlier.

“We do”. Jeno says and might be indecent for leaving hand in hand with Jaemin, no one will care. They’re here for a wedding, to celebrate love, he can disappear with his best friend before the night’s over to kiss him more in their room.

“We really do”. Laughs airy Jaemin, Jeno’s circling legs around his waist as he lays to the mattress, tugging Jaemin’s collar of his shirt to kiss him again. His stomach keeps sinking, so pleasurable it twitches with a tickle and a good pain making him gape for Jaemin to lick in his mouth. He tastes good, smells amazing, their lips are moist with humid breaths and tongues so busy there’s a bit of saliva dripping on Jeno’s chin but it doesn’t matter.

“You’re a good kisser”. Jeno points out, makes a noise when Jaemin starts kissing down his neck, this time with his tongue trailing down to wet stripes of skin and sucks a bruise right under his jaw, blooming to purple quickly. 

One of Jaemin’s palms runs up his thigh where it’s hooked around his waist, grabbing the clothed skin of his ass when realization kicks in. They do talk about relationships, and Jeno is sure Jaemin has never been with a man. It makes him more careful, softly curling his fingers at Jaemin’s hair, asking for his attention.

“Are you okay with this?”. Maybe Jeno should also point out they’re best friends making out after eight years of friendship, more than him being a man. “I mean, I’m a guy and we’re kissing”.

“Yeah”. Jaemin looks down at their very aroused bodies, smiles at Jeno charmingly. “You’re a damn good kisser too”.

“Great”. Jeno pushes Jaemin’s nape closer again, shutting his eyes and noticing the way the man’s hands slide under his shorts, stroking the bare skin of his inner thighs and his hips jerk up, now both of them rushing breaths for another reason. He can’t think, Jaemin is good, warm, exactly perfect and it’s too late to stop when they’re both grinding to each other looking for more contact, Jeno turning on top of him to straddle his legs.

Jaemin is half sitting, half resting on the headboard, framing Jeno’s face lost in their mouths, stopping only to take their shirts off. There’s no time to think if this is a mistake, and Jeno knows he’ll have some serious talking to face in the morning, but Jaemin keeps kissing him with that carried pace that makes him whine when the man’s hands cups his ass and encourages him to move against his crotch. His mind is clouded, gaping in Jaemin’s mouth who moans with long lashes shut and pressing to his cheekbones.

“It shouldn’t be that different, right?”. Jaemin kisses Jeno’s chin, strokes his knuckles from his littered neck to his collarbones, making Jeno’s stomach twitch again as he lowers his head around his nipples, gently bites there. “Not all guys like this but-”.

“I do”. Jeno moans, arching his back at his breath being taken with the slow friction between them and Jaemin’s lips. “We don’t - ah, Nana, we don’t need to go all the way okay? I don’t have lube, nor condoms so we definitely won’t”.

Jeno didn’t plan any of this, didn’t see it coming. He came to this hotel thinking the only thing he’d do for the sake of being believable would have been making out with Jaemin in front of his family, not privately and stepping all boundaries existing between a friendship and a hookup.

Jaemin looks up, kisses Jeno again with hands sliding from his arms to his hips, bringing him closer. He spots him blushing, and Jeno is amused by the sight. “How do you usually do it? Is there anything you like?”.

Jeno thinks what he should say, how far he can go sharing, realizing they’ve also calmed down to softer caresses through their bodies, heart still beating fast. They do talk about relationships and hookups, Jeno just doesn’t share details of his sexual life. “I usually like to bottom, uhm, is it what you’re asking here?”.

Jaemin takes a sharp breath, biting his lips and nods and shakes his head. “Yes, I mean, not only that”. He chuckles, tucking Jeno’s hair behind his ears. “I don’t know you this way, it’s new. Something I can get to know even if we’re going to only make out tonight, I want you to feel good”.

“Just kiss me again”. Jeno circles his hands around Jaemin’s neck, mildly raises his thighs to sit properly on Jaemin and rocks his hips against him, as he kisses his cheek astonishingly chaste compared to what his lower body is doing. “And then I can guide your hands where I like it, mh?”.

Jaemin is good, incredibly good to him. Gets worked up when Jeno starts moaning uncontrollably at the man’s unexpected fingers threading slowly and so patiently inside him, and maybe Jeno between broken noises jokes and says if this is how he fingers the girls he brings to bed then they all got blessed by divine intervention. Jaemin starts laughing strongly at that, calling him an idiot but throws his head back as Jeno sucks bruises to his neck, a line of indecency they’ll have to cover at the wedding somehow. Jaemin’s neck is his weak spot, Jeno learns, sinking his teeth at his throat and he leaves a throaty noise that startles Jeno already overwhelmed by the easy way he stretches for Jaemin.

And no, Jeno shouldn’t stroke his best friend’s length and kiss him as the other is way too experienced for being his first time with a man, curling and deepening his fingers to find the spot that makes Jeno’s thighs tremble weakly and stutter his hand around Jaemin, both dirtying up their bodies and the sheets. He presses a weak fist to Jaemin’s chest, fingers sticky with filth and forehead pressing to his shoulder, both breathing heavily.

He’s so tired, about to doze off on Jaemin rising and falling ribcage if his mind isn’t back screaming – you ! did it !! with !!! your best friend !!!!! dumb fuck !!!!!!

“We took the boyfriends thing a bit too seriously, didn’t we?”.

Jaemin cups his cheek, looks at Jeno with wide eyes. He looks a little lost, pressing his glossy and red lips together, pressing their foreheads together. Jeno just breathes big puffs of air falling to his friend’s face, friend or whatever they are after this incredible mess that feels too unfairly good to be a mess. He tastes his own swollen lips, still has to take in the fact that he is dirty with Jaemin and his own release, not even minding how sticky he is with the speed of his heart numbing everything else.

“One day Jeno, then you can do whatever you want without me”. Jaemin says low, but Jeno hears, and his stomach closes in an uneasy hold. So this leads to nothing, great. He appreciates the honesty. 

Jeno gets up to shower without saying anything, feeling humiliated in his bare body, rubbing his eyes and cheeks so painfully he wants to cry at the view of his neck covered in hickeys. Why? Why reduce him to this if Jaemin just suggested Jeno should simply forget it. He doesn’t want to get back in the room, so when Jaemin showers Jeno slips away to Yeeun’s room.

Jeno and Yeeun, despite all the bickering and fights that are more playful than not, are close siblings. Many of his friends envied him for his relationship with his sister in the years passing. Many parents were surprised to see how close they are since they were younger. Jeno tells her everything, and this time not being able to share all the happiness, weird thoughts and now how devastating it is his whole thing with Jaemin is torture.

It’s late, but he’s sure Yeeun just got back from the terrace, she usually stays until later than midnight, talking and tonight he spotted glasses of water instead of alcohol. She opens the door, sees Doyoung laying in bed on his phone behind where she’s standing wearing pajamas and a witty wiggling of her eyebrows as she pulls down the collar of his shirt to more hickeys.

“Uhh, need a condom, is it why you’re here?”. She says jokingly until her face falls catching Jeno crying. Watery eyes with tears spilling down the slope of his nose, body hurting and burning with Jaemin’s touches too fresh to ignore and his sister hugs him tightly, a few sad sobs leaving his lips.

“I’m sorry, the wedding, I shouldn’t-”. Jeno sobs, chest shaking and catching Doyoung’s attention who walks where they are, softly threads fingers in his nest of wet dark blond hair. “It’s all fake, Jaemin and I, we’re not dating”.

Yeeun shares a meaningful silent look with Doyoung, bringing Jeno to sit on the bed and offers him a glass of water, his sister grabbing a towel to dry properly his soaking wet hair. Jeno slides fingers to his cheeks, erasing the tears, fearing a lot more the confession he just made.

Jeno between some broken words tries to explain. The way he blurted out he has a boyfriend when in fact, he does not, how Jaemin was the only one that ended up accepting his offer and was easy for him to act naturally around. He apologizes a hundred times, calling himself a fool for not thinking the consequences such as telling them after the wedding they broke up and still ending up making his family sad, probably sadder than admitting it is all fake. With a heavier heart he admits they kissed before and how it turned into a lot more earlier, tasting salt in the middle of his lips.

“Jeno, do you like Jaemin? As in more than a friend?”. Yeeun asks warily, tapping a tissue to wipe more tears falling to his face. “Is it why you’re so sad?”.

“Who cares, it’s not mutual”. Jeno sniffles in Doyoung’s arms, the man that looked sleepy a few minutes ago now is all awake and soothing hands on his back. 

“I don’t think Jaemin would risk your friendship so much if he doesn’t at least think about you as more than friends”. He says, black hair and gleaming smile hiding obvious worry at the distraught face Jeno has. “I genuinely thought you were dating, everyone does”.

“Jen, that kiss before looked a little too real to me, and I was the only one doubting about you two when you brought him to dinner”. Yeeun smiles at him, pinches his cheek. “Maybe he just worded it weirdly but he didn’t mean you can throw all of this to waste”.

“I don’t want to come back to our room”. Jeno slides forcefully a palm to his neck, in a futile attempt to erase where Jaemin’s lips left his trail. “And I want these gone, I fucked up big time”.

Jeno lies. He promises Yeeun and Doyoung he at least is going to get back in the room to sleep, instead he wakes up on the lobby couch, startled by Chenle’s loud voice asking what the hell he’s doing there. He jumps awake, looking ridiculous in the hotel's pretty lounge with a crumpled white shirt and his mouth kneading when he finds an excuse to shut Chenle’s curiosity.

His main purpose today is avoiding Na Jaemin, and oh he has great occasions to do it, considering the amount of tasks he still has to run around for and make sure Yeeun and Doyoung will have the best wedding. Jeno is particularly motivated after yesterday’s tragedy tears in the promised newly-weds room, scrolling off his feelings and coping helping anyone who gladly accepts his help. 

The day goes by fast, the sun setting as he cleans with a broom the last remnants of dust and petals falling after all the work to decorate the room, shirt tucked in his back pocket from the droplets of sweat he's been consuming since that morning. He doesn’t look all that great, dark circles and humid hair twirling in a mussy mix on his forehead and temples, recalling his mother slightly judging stare when she walked in before and Jeno’s body is an outraging proof of what he has done.

And Jeno keeps his broom to work when he spots Jaemin opening the door, sweeping sounds an ounce too aggressive against the floor hoping Jaemin won’t walk any closer. He does, holding Jeno’s shoulder and he flinches, turning with the broom between them. Safety measures.

Jaemin frowns, taking one step back. “Your mother is looking for you, we have dinner in an hour”.

“I think I’ll pass”. Jeno gestures around the room. “There’s so much to do still, I’m joining you guys later”.

“Jeno”. Jaemin sounds so insecure, he never is. It makes Jeno stop to look at him, really look at his face. He looks worse than him, yeah it was stupid disappearing like he did yesterday, and it hurts if Jaemin holds his hand as he’s doing right now. “I’ve been looking for you all day. Please, let’s just have this dinner together and-”.

“And what? So you can say something evasive again and get rid of me like I mean nothing to you?”. Jeno breaks the hold on his hand, points at his own chest. “I’m your best friend first! For eight years! True, best friends don’t fuck around like we did but I’m not disposable Jaemin, I’m not one of the other flings you had in the past, you can’t act the same with me”.

“Jeno”.

“No, Jeno nothing. We’re going to act like boyfriends tonight, tomorrow for my parents and my family only. No funny business. Yeeun knows this is fake and then I’ll do whatever the fuck I want without you like you suggested-”.

Jaemin sighs impatiently and pulls him into a kiss, shutting Jeno up. He keeps his eyes open, watching the other’s long lashes falling to his cheeks in that firm but delicate press of lips. Jeno sees golden when Jaemin opens his eyes, glowing in orange from the sun setting, green leaves casting shadows on the floor of tomorrow’s aisle walk.

Jaemin grazes his nose with his, quietly playing with his ear’s lobe, warmth melting with their slow movements. Jeno doesn’t dare open his eyes, afraid if he does, this is over. Their lips stick together, his own chapped and the other extremely moist, a thin layer of chapstick falling to Jeno’s lips. A grounding, comely way to leave him speechless and screwed, Jaemin only needs to kiss him like this and Jeno is malleable under him again.

“Now, can you please get ready for dinner? This is important for your family. I’ll clean up the rest”. 

Jeno nods, leaning closer again and Jaemin does a mild chuckle, taking the shirt from Jeno’s pocket in his hands. “Go, we’ll talk later”.

Jeno thinks he is going to miss this ending vacation. Tonight the hotel staff lightened up a few lights above their heads, glowing the room in light forming little dots reflecting on their chalices exactly like the stars Jeno spots if he looks up. Summer is boldly moving spring away, tonight they can all easily abandon cardigans and sweaters as the night advances, air still blowing warmth and pebbles on the ground. 

Yeeun is glowing, opening a gift from their father. Her and Doyoung are leaving for their honeymoon right at the after-party, it makes sense she’s opening and enjoying the presents now. Their parents also receive a letter, and their mother starts crying when she reads the note and the baby news. Dinner table turns to a mess of tears, excited talking and bets on the baby’s gender. According to the test she’s three weeks pregnant, and she’ll get checked right after their honeymoon. 

Yeeun luckily has no sickness, she truly took the test just because she was late. Jeno already knows, and hopefully she’ll be able to enjoy her wedding and time with Doyoung still being this lively until they’re coming back home and officially start two new important journeys. 

Jeno fans himself later in the night, walking next to Jaemin to a corner of the terrace, everyone caught up in the daily chats before bed. Yeeun is meeting her friends, stolen for a bachelorette party that will most likely not be too crazy. The baby news is out and they all need beauty sleep, at least Jeno does. 

Doyoung suggests he and Jaemin join them, happily laughing and spending all evening with his two friends coming all the way for the ceremony. Taeyong and Johnny, one with an astonishing handsome face and the other all good looks and really long legs, hovering them in height. They’re easygoing, sharing a few stories and Doyoung sends him a look when Jeno proceeds with his fake dating story, only sharing how they became friends.

Jeno doesn’t feel like lying tonight, and he would like to join the guys and try to have fun, he’s just not in the mood. There’s plenty of time to dance and smile, tonight after the wedding he can do it weightless of responsibilities and his — one week lasting first relationship coming to an end. And it’s not even a real one.

Instead Jaemin hugging him in front of his parents is too real. He doesn’t know what Jaemin meant with that kiss before, was he shutting him up, proving him wrong, what does it mean Jeno can’t tell. He simply and willingly stays caged between the banisters and Jaemin’s hands resting to his sides, fingers threading under Jaemin’s shirt to touch his spine.

His family is watching, of course, they’re all over each other like any new couple should be. Jeno can’t trace lines anymore, this is real, this is what he’d do with Jaemin even once the wedding is over. 

“Nervous for tomorrow?”. Jaemin plays with his hair, he never stops doing it whenever he feels free to touch him. Jeno wants him to understand he can do it any time, if they can make it work. 

“Yeah”. Jeno sighs, catching one Jaemin’s hands to kiss. “But you make me more nervous”.

“Do I? You too, Jeno, I don’t think you realize it”. Jaemin gives him a sheepish grin, hands around his neck and stroking it. “I can’t stop doing this, touching you, I can’t get what we did yesterday off my mind. And I would have loved if you stayed”.

Jeno kisses his neck, simply and briefly so it’s not inappropriate for his relatives to notice. He doesn’t mean anything but to have Jaemin close, growing sure it’s truly what he wants.

“Then make me stay”.

He wakes up in the morning, eyes shot open when the sun outside is already shining too brightly and Jaemin’s arm is heavily thrown over his body with lips squished to his neck, snoring warm air against him. Jeno reaches for his phone, battery almost dead not charging for two days and he almost falls from the bed when he sees the time.

He starts cursing, looking for clothes and already given up at his morning shower, he has no time. Jaemin stirs sleepy at his frenetic movements, eyes blinking slowly and yawning. His hair is pointing everywhere, and Jeno feels bad because they were both sleeping so well. For once in this holiday he could rest with a lighter heart and hug Jaemin without any fear – he can do this. Today is important.

He combs his hair with fingers and cold water after washing his face, a hopeless attempt to style them with one hand and the other brushing aggressively his teeth, dirtying his shirt with toothpaste and he curses again. What a morning.

Jeno basically runs in circles in the room, looking for a pair of shorts and another shirt turning around his suitcase, trying to explain Jaemin panting from his rushed getting ready he is supposed to meet up with Donghyuck and bring him to Yeeun’s room for the makeup. Lee Donghyuck, who got a free day for his sister and is one of his closest friends.

Jeno is about to leave when he turns back. “Oh, I forgot”.

He crawls (jumps) on the bed and pulls Jaemin into a short kiss, making the other chuckle with a voice still deeply filled with sleep. Jeno takes a last glimpse at broad shoulders crashing back in the puffy white blanket.

His day starts in the burning heat of hell, and Donghyuck stares at him like he's a wild animal, pressing at his hickeys. Jeno hisses, swatting his hand away. Yeeun contains a smile at how terrible he looks, gaping at his reflection when he enters his sister’s room to get ready which is different from the one she shares with Doyoung. It has a giant mirror, and he regrets taking an innocent look at himself.

Yeeun’s hair is already styled, long curls of a lighter blonde shade than Jeno’s, currently falling on her pink top and comfortable clothes to get ready. Donghyuck opens his gigantic suitcase full of makeup, brings out shades to soft pink and brown colors and gets to work, moving different brushes Jeno has no idea what their uses are for his sister’s skin.

Jeno lifelessly sits on a chair, staring at the open suitcase on the mattress and takes in hand some lipstick shades he finds under his nose. Makeup is fascinating, and Jeno always asked Donghyuck to at least teach him how to cover dark circles to look presentable at work but the man has no time – and honestly no patience for it.

“So I see you’re fucking your fake date”. Donghyuck is covering Yeeun’s face with foundation, Jeno thinks, giving the woman a lovely smile before he turns with a pointed look at Jeno. “I forgot to ask you who it is, I’ve been so busy these days”.

Donghyuck still has to change to his ceremony clothes, but he looks extremely good. Design shirt, high waisted jeans and a black leather belt, looking lavish with the makeup combination and honey hair styled framing his soft features. He moves the brushes professionally with ease and plump lips pursued in concentration, turning Yeeun’s head from side to side to check the makeup under natural light coming from the big window to their right.

“It’s Jaemin”. Jeno looks down and grimaces knowing what’s coming next.

“You’re fucking Jaemin?”. He almost screams, taking a moment to divert brushes from touching Yeeun’s face, scoffing a few times in shock. “About time, I couldn’t stand your raging hormones everytime we went out all together”.

Yeeun claps her hands satisfied, gestures towards Donghyuck. “See? I told you the tension is crazy between you two”.

“We haven’t really done it, by the way”. Jeno fumbles with his fingers, moves a hand in dismissal. “Unless you’re coming later by our room and fix our necks then we’re done here, I have to get your bouquet”. Jeno checks the message from the flower shop near the hotel where he of course decided to help even with this task, drying his sweaty palms on his pants. “See you later”.

“Fine, I’ll cover your neck because it’s atrocious to see. We’re attending a wedding, dear god”.

“Sure baby, like you don’t have all your one night stands showing under that foundation”. Jeno jokes, sticking his tongue out as Donghyuck says something mean to him, walking out the room.

Jeno runs through the hotel with the bouquet in hand, stumbling steps and fatigued breaths. Yeeun texted him he is with the bridesmaids – her friends, so he avoids spending more than necessary with the girls who always give Jeno a hard time with their personalities. They’re nice, but they have a thing for driving him crazy, treating him like a baby when he’s only three years younger. He just drops the flowers and Donghyuck tells him he’s going to get ready and he’ll come to their room later.

So Jeno is finally back in the room, and he can hear the sound of the shower on from the bathroom. Screw it, Jaemin has seen him naked already so he just strips off his clothes and opens the door, sliding the shower glasses to slip inside. 

Jaemin is washing his hair, hands up and turns with a surprised and definitely mirthful look, Jeno widening his eyes looking down at his body before he grabs the bottle of shampoo and gets started. 

“Fancy seeing you in here”. Jaemin teases and gains a scoff, both looking stupid as they look at each other rather interested and foam forms up their heads, warm water washing his body.

“I don’t have time to wash later, Donghyuck is coming to put makeup on us”. Jeno rubs his neck clean, lips pressed to avoid soap falling in his mouth because he truly hates it. “We need it”.

“Turn”. Jaemin says, gently taking Jeno’s shoulders to face the wet walls and starts scraping his head, fragrances of the conditioner Jeno brought from home in his hair. He closes his eyes, this is actually nice. He’s not losing time, his best fr- whatever, is doing what he should be doing with his own hands. It’s not bad.

Jaemin moves him under the spout, and he throws his head back slightly to warm water mixed with Jaemin’s fingers in his head he gets relaxed after the walking bundle of nerves he’s been so far. He makes a satisfied groan, making Jaemin laugh.

“Good?”. 

“I’m in heaven, I swear”. Jeno hisses with Jaemin’s soapy hands sliding down his body, still at safety level, washing his chest and stomach, until they drop in his inner thighs. Jeno’s craned neck is all Jaemin needs to kiss him there, pressed close to him it would be so easy to be slightly selfish and get lost in him. And he does, for a moment, his ass pressing back to Jaemin as the other grinds slowly, only soaking that languid friction and the palms pressing to his thighs.

But Jeno has a tight schedule, so he turns and pushes gently Jaemin against the shower walls, palms opening to his chest and a kiss at his jaw. “I promise you after the ceremony you can fuck me in the lounge or whenever you want senseless but right now, we need to move”.

“Jeno, what the hell, what”. Jaemin cups his cheek in one very damp, very not family friendly kiss, and without clothes it is so easy seeing how affected he is. “Fine, shit, okay let’s shower like two decent people”.

“Good boy”. Jeno winks at him and Jaemin is utterly shocked, his usual liquid eyes when he wants something from him as Jeno simply turns to finish his shower. Must be the adrenaline, Jeno is unsure why his mouth filter completely dies that day. If it gets these kinds of reactions out of Jaemin, he’s glad it’s happening.

Donghyuck clowns them for about ten minutes, the time he takes to fix their necks and faces back to decency. Jeno is wearing a fancy and silky shirt, black trousers part of the suit he was supposed to wear. They didn’t plan it would be this hot, weather changing dramatically and Jeno has experienced the glass sunroom and how warm it is. It’s okay, his family is not for traditions anyway, and Jaemin is dressing up into an emerald button-down that makes him look like royalty. Lack of tradition doesn't mean they can slack and not be neat and presentable, they make an effort.

He’s so handsome, and Jeno is unsure if their somewhat upgraded status makes him look too good to ignore. He always found himself staring at Jaemin, now he can’t take his eyes off, trying hard to. The man gives a soft smile, parts his hair in the middle facing the mirror, and that’s when Jeno waves at him and goes to Yeeun’s room so he and their father can accompany her where she’s going to get married.

Jeno cries; of course he does, seeing all the emotions flashing in Yeeun’s eyes as she walks to the altar next to their father, Doyoung staring at her like she's the most beautiful woman in this world and maybe Jeno is biased but she is.

He signs the papers from his sister's part and he’s glad to have Jaemin’s hand catching his fingers as Doyoung is reading his letter to Yeeun. Jaemin’s – new boyfriend position has him sitting in front row next to his parents, and Jeno gladly takes his hand, sharing meaningful glances he can't decipher. But they're pure, and extremely delicate around flowers, two people joining in marriage and friends and family coming from everywhere to celebrate it. 

Jeno's cheeks are watery and Jaemin kisses his hand and never leaves his eyes as Doyoung proceeds saying his vows. His heart skips a few beats; as fragile as a bubble, loud as a thunderstorm would be inside this glass room.

Yeeun smiles brightly, hands shaky. She misses Doyoung’s ring finger a few times and they all chuckle, watching the newly married couple kissing after the judge proclaims them husband and wife. Johnny whistles as they go for a second kiss, Taeyong embarrassed he hits his sides and they throw rice at the spouses as they get out of the room, hand in hand and two photographers busy taking pictures. 

His mother hooks her arms around him and Jaemin, walking slowly behind the guests and she seems happy, features more relaxed than they've been all week, waterproof makeup resisting her emotional state. The first part of today — the most important part is gone, and now they can enjoy lunch and dance the night away.

Jeno laughs as she takes off her heels, runs on clean grass making a big sigh of relief, Jaemin tells her she’s one of a kind and laughs. She looks beautiful in her light lilac dress, Jeno can proudly say he made a fashionable choice in his life.

Five minutes of walking from their first location, between the vast fields and wide extension of colorful flowers there's a bare structure covered with thin white curtains, and tables of the same color decorated with the assigned names and napkins laced with pink roses. Jeno figures this must be the extremely beautiful flower field Jaemin talked about and visited on their first day at the hotel.

Lunch goes out nicely, some local food they eat at the family table, and Jeno almost devours his course as if he’s battling with it. He blames it on the last stressful days – and the big fat tears he shed during the whole ceremony consuming him out and forming a sinkhole of hunger in his stomach. His father is oddly entertained by Jeno’s eating skills, Jaemin shrugging his shoulders when the two men share a look. 

Jeno’s eyes smile sheepishly when Jaemin stops to clean the corner of his mouth from the sauce, holding a napkin and threading the decoration flower behind his ear. As the evening advances the live band that was just playing instrumental songs starts performing more upbeat music and the singer is actually amazing. It's one of Doyoung’s friends, Taeil, an old student of one of the most prestigious music academies who sings for events as a hobby more than a second job, accepting gladly to attend the wedding.

Taeil invites Doyoung on stage as the sun is setting, and Jeno claps excitedly when he sees him grab a mic. Jeno has heard him singing endless times and the man is good, literal professional singer material voice and he anticipates it, telling Jaemin to watch out for the vocals. Donghyuck during the performance comes closer where they are, glass in hand and impressed.

“Man sounds like he’s already divorced”. He whispers, and Jaemin playfully hits him, finding the joke so funny he starts coughing for a few minutes, Jeno worried and patting his back. Despite that, the song is romantic and the pats turn into a soft rubbing, curling his fingers at Jaemin’s back softly.

Jeno finally feels fresh air threading through the fabric of his shirt, smell of flowers and what are obvious butterflies in his stomach the longer Jaemin stares back at him. Someone from his family calls Jeno’s attention, and Jaemin simply nods at his sorry eyes, leaning to kiss his cheek. 

“Go, I’m going to survive”. He winks, and Jeno pulls him again to kiss him. 

He doesn't question it, this is way beyond fake boyfriends behavior for the sake of being believable to his family. Jeno doesn't have to kiss him again, when no one is really looking, but he does. And Jaemin seems to be fine with it, and he mentally freezes this moment in case the city will make what they have here vanish with smog and dirty rain. 

Jeno does good son duties. Talks to his family, entertains the elders who praise and nag him at an almost organized pace — Jeno bought a whole boyfriend and now they're complaining he should get married soon before he's too old and he can’t let escape that handsome man they’re all charmed by. Jeno can’t blame them. He keeps smiling, takes pictures when asked because “It's been so long and you’ve grown so much!”, and updates whoever asks him about his job.

He’s talking about a project he’s drawing for a new building holding his grandmother's hand at her table when there's a tap at the microphone calling for attention. Jeno stands up immediately seeing Jaemin there. Handsome, his charming smile but he can tell it's to hide nervousness. Jeno widens his eyes, gives him a clear “What are you doing” look.

“Hello, hi, can I have your attention please? I’m stealing you only a few minutes”. Jaemin bites his lips for a moment, glancing at Jeno before he turns back to all the guests, some taking a seat and others only pausing their conversations to listen. Yeeun and Doyoung are sitting at their table, curious and smiling when he congratulates them first.

“I’m Na Jaemin, I think I introduced myself to most of you tonight and I did something very, very stupid. I’m trying to make it up and I’m one for grand gestures, I apologize”. 

Jaemin takes a breathy chuckle, clipped smile. “You all know the bride’s brother, right? He’s my best friend, well, I think we still are”.

Jeno folds his arms in his chest as everyone takes a look at him, of course they know who he is, he’s related to most people attending the wedding. 

“We, uhm”. Jaemin mouths a small sorry his way, glancing at his family’s table. “We weren't really dating, sorry Yeeun”. His eyes seem sincere, Yeeun keeps smiling and shakes her head slightly, gesturing at him to continue and Jeno briefly looks apologetically at his parents, both seeming lost. There's a bit of chatter, obviously there is, Jaemin just said they've been lying all this time. 

“This week has been magical and I’m so glad we faked it, or else god knows how long it’d take me to figure out how easy it is to fall in love with my best friend”. 

He clearly hears his mother gasp, alongside some other guests. Jeno bites one of his knuckles, trying to cover his blushing cheeks. His mother loves these kinds of things, she watches them on tv shows and he clearly feels awkward standing there where everyone glances between them, and this time Jaemin is only looking at him, clinging at the mic. Jeno never thought he’d be at the receiving end of such a confession.

“I always wanted to hold you for longer Jeno, kiss you even when we weren't supposed to, you're just so great and there's not a part of me stupid enough to let you go now this is technically over”. Jaemin smiles, lips pressed together and Jeno wants to scold him. He has no reason to be shy, not when he's confessing with a microphone in front of his whole family.

“This might be absurd to everyone, I’m aware. When it's you and me, it doesn't matter Jeno. I’m sorry we lied more to ourselves than to anyone else. The biggest lie was pretending I don't want us to be real. And now, since I stated no judgment can affect us, could we please kiss? Possibly as real boyfriends, or maybe we can work on that later”. 

Jeno stands there for a few seconds too long, Yeeun leaning to the table expectantly, and it would be worrying Jeno’s lack of reaction if he isn't smiling with a crazy dazzle Jaemin’s way. 

He walks to the little stage to frame Jaemin’s cheeks. “You're so fucking extra”.

Jeno’s stomach sinks, butterfly sized, shaping his mouth to Jaemin’s lips, beating heart muffling the clapping and whistles coming from the wedding guests, Yeeun particularly loud with her cheers. There's nothing, eyes blocking everyone and he only focuses on how right Jaemin’s arms are around him, his soft lips and tongue parting his lips, a heavier exhaling both out of breath. 

Jaemin’s hair is soft, fingers disappearing under it, not ready to let go, not caring enough about having an audience, interrupting their kiss just because they can't stop smiling. No judgement, he doesn't care. 

Jeno comes back home with a lighter heart — and a boyfriend that just so happens to be Na Jaemin, his best friend for eight years who did a very, very right thing.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)
> 
> you can find me here: [twitter](https://twitter.com/jenlvbug) [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/ir02ne)


End file.
